someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Automatonophobia
Automatonophobia Written by Sinners-Incorperated One night in the city of Chino Hills, California, a married couple called up a babysitter so that they could get some time away from their children and go on a much needed “date night”. The babysitter agreed to the couple’s request and began to drive over to their house. When the babysitter neared the neighborhood, she looked down at the house numbers and when she found the matching numbers, she looked up at the house. It was big, grand, and luxurious looking just like all the houses near by. This was exciting for the young girl because she knew if the parents had owned a nice house, that she would make a lot of money for this one night watching their two children. The front yard was covered with nice beautiful life-sized statues that had been on many lawns. Then the babysitter walked through the narrow walk way surrounded by various statues. She rang the doorbell and the parents answered timely. They told the young sitter that the fridge and television were open for her use. After the parents felt that they told the sitter all she needed to know, they left the house. The babysitter closed the door for the parents and turned around to play with the children around the life sized statues that the parents had loved. Once the night grew dark, the who children fell asleep on the couch watching TV and covered with buttered popcorn that the sitter had prepared for them. However the babysitter was still awake watching television and anxiously waiting for the children’s parents to come back. But there was something truly freighting about the lighting from the television and the darkness of the house that made the statues seem like they could come alive. There had been one statue in particular that seemed like it was starring at the girl. It was a statue of a clown. But she thought that the darkness had just been playing tricks on her mind and she left the statue alone. After sometime passed, she could not shake the phobia of clowns and went to call the parents. While she waited for the parents to answer their cell phone, she glanced over at the children who seemed to be watched by the creepy statue. When the parents finally picked up, the sitter asked if she could cover the clown statue with a blanket because it looked scary in the dark. The mother on the other side of the phone gave a long pause before telling the girl that they do not own a clown statue. The mother went on to tell the babysitter to quickly grab the children and run out and drive away. The sitter grabbed the two small sleeping kids and fled the house. She franticly put the children in the car without their booster seats and jumped into the driver’s seat. The sweet sound of the ignition calmed the babysitter’s adrenaline as she drove off. This story was told to me as being a true, it took place in the city next to mine, Chino Hills. Chino Hills is filled with rich houses and is truly a nice place ,but it is also home to a state prison. The clown statue had actually been a escaped prisoner. He stood perfectly still for hours watching the babysitter and two children while being dressed as a creepy clown. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Myths and Legends Category:Back from the Dead Category:Original Story